This invention relates to a cooking utensil which is capable of cooking food without entailing the phenomenon of scorching.
Frying pans and other household cooking utensils of the prior art which have found the most popular acceptance are those having a flat bottom and measuring 24, 26 and 28 centimeters in diameter. When a given food is cooked with oil in a frying pan having such a flat bottom, there is frequently experienced the phenomenon of scorching or burning. This phenomenon occurs because the oil is not allowed to spread out smoothly and, as a result, some parts of the food suffer from a deficiency of oil and some other parts thereof are exposed to excessive heating.
To preclude this phenomenon of burning, therefore, it has been an inevitable practice for the user of the frying pan to lift the frying pan from the cooking fire time and again and toss the contents up in the air as for the purpose of turning them upside down. This handling of the frying pan calls for a special skill.
As an improved version of such flat-bottomed frying pan, there has recently been proposed a frying pan wherein the inner side of the bottom plate thereof is coated such as with a fluorine resin (Teflon, for example).
The coat of said fluorine resin eliminates the aforementioned disadvantages to some extent. Nevertheless, it inevitably has an adverse effect on the taste of the food cooked therein. It has another disadvantage in that the coat of fluorine resin tends to peel off and, therefore, requires the most careful handling.
After various studies in search of improvements in the conventional flat-bottomed frying pans, the inventors formerly made a discovery that a frying pan which has incorporated in the inner side of its bottom plate a circular concave at the center, concaves disposed radially relative to said central circular concave and each possessed of a shape of two circular recesses continuing into each other in the circumferential direction and a depth gradually decreasing in the direction from said central circular concave to the circumference of the bottom plate and coaxially annular convexes disposed between said central circular concave and the circumference causes a notable reduction in burning. Their invention based on this discovery was granted Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 883,870 dated Sept. 20, 1969.
This frying pan of their former improvement, however, has failed to provide perfect prevention of burning in particular types and methods of cooking. They have, therefore, continued further studies and have consequently accomplished the present invention.
The present invention can be advantageously applied not only to frying pans also to griddles and other cooking utensils having a heated surface of extensive area.
An object of the present invention is to provide a frying pan which is capable of frying any given food in a desired manner without entailing the phenomenon of burning.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a griddle which is capable of frying any given food in a desired manner without entailing the phenomenon of burning.